Boston Legal Half Drabble Challenge
by alynwa
Summary: Response to a Half Drabble Challenge on LJ. A random poem is selected, then the 5th line of each stanza becomes the prompt. Each one is a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Boston Legal: Let the long contention cease**

Brad was upset. He had just lost another case as District Attorney to Alan Shore.

Alan approached and they shook hands. Brad said, "Congratulations. Have you come to gloat?"

"Not at all. Drinks?"

"Sure. Why not? We can be collegial."

"Well, let's not get crazy; it's just drinks."

"Okay, then."

**Boston Legal: It lets me rest from thinking**

"Denny, are you watching _cartoons?_"

"Don't knock it, Alan. We think too much sometimes. Cartoons are good for clearing the mind. I don't have to think; I just watch."

"I never thought about it like that. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Plenty of room on the couch, Alan."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Where the dogs toppled the garbage**_

A shot and a scream sent Alan racing to Denny's office where a woman was bent over an unconscious dog lying next to an overturned wastebasket.

"First you make my duck die and now my dog!"

"Your dog won't bother my garbage again!"

"Denny, you made a dog _faint_!"

"So?"

_**That's what you think of in the city**_

Denny and Alan emerged from the bar with a beautiful woman. Denny asked, "How about a limo ride to see the city lights?"

"City lights?"

Alan snarked, "That's what you think of in the city. Do you not know what they are, dear?"

"I'm insulted! Goodnight!"

"We're better off, Denny."

_**And yet each eve I saw them pass**_

Denny sat out on his bedroom balcony watching a family of deer at the woods' edge. Alan joined him and said, "They are beautiful."

"Yes, I watch them every evening I'm home. It's very relaxing; I don't even want to shoot them."

Alan laughed, "I'm glad to hear that, Denny!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucindy Jane by Robert Service: **_**And as to rest I linger there, the dames will say, "How do, Grandpop!"**_

"I'm getting old, Alan. Three gorgeous women walked past me sitting in Boston Common and said, 'Hi, Grandpa!' when I smiled at them."

"You are a fine beaujolais, Denny; they don't know enough to appreciate you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely! Their tastes probably run to white wine spritzers."

**The Germ by Ogden Nash: **_**His childish pride he often pleases**_

Shirley knew Denny disliked Carl and her living together, so she thought of a way to protect his pride and let him know she was done with him romantically. "Denny," she whispered, "Carl is _better_, but you are much _bigger."_

"I _knew _it!"

A little white lie never hurt anyone.

**Kittens by Robert Service: **_**Twas Minette, our Angora cat**_

"What the hell is _that_?"

"Calm down, Denny. The chauffeur's cat Minette escaped into the house from the servants' quarters. I'll take her back."

_Purring_

"Leave her alone, Alan. She's sweet."

"You're getting sentimental."

"That's a damnable lie! I may use her for target practice. She won't run."

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonnet 24, Elizabeth Barrett Browning: **_**Life to life – I lean upon thee, Dear, without alarm and feel as safe as guarded by a charm**_

_Thank God I woke up before I went off the balcony! Night terrors are aptly named; I am petrified I will kill myself in my sleep one day._

Just then, the rope around his waist yanked, reminding him that Denny was in the bathroom.

_I sleep better when Denny's here._

**Tell Me, Jean Toomer: **_**Come from your lips?**_

"I'm telling you, Alan, this hooker was so enamored with me she _refused_ to take my money and told me I can be her standing Saturday appointment if I want to be."

"Only you could make a prostitute fall in love! Why do you think that is?"

"Denny Crane!"

"Indeed."

**Heavenly Father, Emily Dickenson: **_**Though to trust us – seems to us more respectful**_

"Denise, I don't understand how Denny can be friends with Alan Shore. The man is reprehensible and a disgrace to our profession!"

"Perhaps, Brad, but Denny trusts and respects him."

"Alan disrespects me and Denny says nothing to stop him!"

"And he won't, so get used to it."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**This World is Not Conclusion, Emily Dickenson: **_**It beckons and it baffles**_

The two men sat on their bedroom balcony looking at the flickering lights in the sky. "What do you think it is, Denny?"

"I don't know, Alan."

"Maybe a UFO?"

"Maybe; I used to be a starship captain in another life. They must want me to lead them."

"Of course."

**The Blunder is in Estimate, Emily Dickenson: **_**He joins me in my Ramble**_

"Alan, where are you headed?"

"I thought I would go for a walk on the grounds. It's a beautiful evening."

"I'll come with you."

"If you like; I didn't think you liked walking when you don't have to."

"I like being in your company, my friend."

"And I yours, Denny."

**Love Again, Philip Larkin: **_**To meet tomorrow, and afterwards**_

Jerry and Katie kissed at her front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jerry," she breathed.

"After tomorrow after tomorrow and tomorrow after that," Jerry replied before hopping, spinning and saying, "Goodnight."

She stepped inside. Watching him walk away from her window she thought, "Tomorrow after tomorrow after tomorrow indeed, Jerry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Whereas At Morning in a Jeweled Crown, Edna St. Vincent Millay: **_**Feet running in the corridors, men quick**_

A howl of pain sent Alan, lawyers, secretaries and law clerks racing toward Denny's office not knowing what they would find.

A paint – splattered Paul Lewiston stood shocked, rubbing his behind as he glared at an innocent – looking Denny. "How _dare _you!"

"An accident, but don't talk about Alan. _Ever._"

**Reluctance, Robert Frost: **_**I have come by the highway home**_

Alan relaxed in the back of the limousine. It had been a long, tiresome day and all he wanted to do was go home to his husband, a scotch and a cigar, not necessarily in that order. The chauffeur let him out and he playfully called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

**What is "Paradise?" Emily Dickenson: **_**Do they know that this is Amherst?**_

"Mr. Crane, I'm so sorry, but there is no meeting of our law students here tonight!"

"Ridiculous! I have my invitation to speak right here. Look at it!"

Laughingly the man replied, "This meeting is tonight at our main campus in Amherst; you'll never make it."

"Oh well, Mad Cow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Strumpet Song by Sylvia Plath: **_**Mere bruit of her takes our street**_

"Long legs, beautiful hair, lustrous chocolate brown eyes; Alan, this woman was a sight to behold. Everyone, even Paul and Carl, stopped in their tracks to watch her go by. Unfortunately, Shirley saw what happened and claimed her as a client."

Alan shrugged. "There can be only one Queen Bee."

**Of Being is a Bird by Emily Dickenson: **_**It soars – and it shifts – and whirls**_

"Denny, what are you doing?"

"Playing with my cigar smoke. Look; I can make it look like jet contrails."

Alan blew a perfect figure eight. Pointing proudly, he bragged, "Top that!"

Carl watched as both men tried to outdo the other's smoke configurations.

"Will you two _ever _grow up?"

"Nope."

**Our share of night to bear by Emily Dickenson: **_**Here a star and there a star**_

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they, Denny."

"Yes. What made you decide to stand out here to look at them?"

Alan sighed, "If I tell you something, promise you won't pity me?"

At Denny's nod, Alan cleared his throat and said, "Sometimes, I miss my wife so very, very much."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wistful by Robert Service: **_**Simple grub, old duds to wear**_

Alan found Denny sitting down by the stream that runs along their property eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with one hand, fishing with the other while wearing an old ratty sweatshirt and jeans. The look of pure bliss on Denny's face made Alan smile and leave him alone.

**I'm a Jazz Singer, She Replied by James A Emanuel: **_**"Jazz:" cool banister. Don't need no stair. Ways to climb when the sax is there.**_

Shirley sat with her eyes closed, listening raptly to the saxophonist's solo. It was bittersweet and soaring, lifting her higher with each note. Carl watched her obvious enjoyment and not wishing to disturb her reverie, thought _I'm so glad I brought her to this jazz club: she needed a break._

**The House of Dust: Part 3:13 the half – shut doors through which we heard that music by Conrad Aiken: **_**A vague refrain drowsily teases at the drowsy brain**_

"Oh no, I have an ear worm!"

"_What?! _Get out of our bed!"

"Denny, an ear worm is a song stuck in your head playing repeatedly ad nauseam. It's keeping me awake."

"What song?"

"_Ahab the Arab._"

"Alan, I love you, but you are one weird son of a bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

**They won't frown always – some sweet Day by Emily Dickinson: **_**Then they will hasten to the Door**_

Alan and Denny saw her at the same time. Both moved toward her, but Denny got there first. "Need a lawyer? I'm your man. Denny Crane!" He pointed. "Name on the door."

"I'm Reverend…," she stopped as Denny walked away.

"Please forgive him," Alan said, "He's allergic to the clergy."

**Written on The Day That Mr. Leigh Hunt Left Prison by John Keats: **_**Minion of grandeur! think you he did wait?**_

Alan accompanied Denny and Shirley to the Mayor's cocktail party reluctantly. He hated all the pomp and circumstance and the phonies sucking up to each other. Just as Shirley was about to introduce him to the mayor himself, he bolted.

Shirley sighed, "I told Denny this was a bad idea."

**The Ballad of One – Eyed Mike by Robert Service: **_**I vowed one day I would well repay, but the heft of his hate was strong**_

Charles Penard stalked by wordlessly in the courtroom hallway, refusing to acknowledge Alan Shore Crane who watched with dead fisheyes. _I know you hate me, Penard, for defeating you and getting married, but trust me: One day I will pay you back for the trouble you caused Denny and me._

**End of April by Phillis Levin: **_**I looked inside: It was glistening, hollow, a perfect shell**_

"Alan! I thought you went to dinner with that gorgeous friend of Shirley's."

"I did, Denny, but she turned out to be the shallowest person I've ever had the displeasure of having in my company."

"So you decided to be with the most profound person you know, instead."

"Yes, indeed."


End file.
